


Surprise Dates

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth decides to surprise Tara at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble for a 15 day prompt for Valentines Day. The prompt was surprise dates while working late. Sorry It's short but I just wanted something short and sweet.

Beth sighed as she walked into the police department where Tara was working at. It was late and Tara had called her at dinner time telling her she'd be working late. They had some murder case going on in Woodbury and Tara just wanted to go over things, see what they were missing.

That was what prompted Beth on the spur of the moment. She knew her wife would be hungry and well, she wanted to take care of her, she always did like taking care of Tara. Tara was the one who did the outside work and Beth was content being the housewife and maybe some day stay at home mom, whenever they decided they wanted children.

"Tara," Beth spoke as she stood in front of Tara's desk finally, a smile spreading on her lips as she saw the woman had obviously fallen asleep and Beth swore it was probably a good thing that Tara's boss Rick Grimes wasn't in right now or she'd probably be in trouble.

"Huh? What?" Tara grumbled to herself as she jerked away, taking a few seconds to register her wife standing in front of her. "Beth?" she asked feeling confused. It was rare that Beth ever came to the department, especially not this late. Beth very rarely liked to travel out too late except if it was the holidays or big events and last Tara checked it was nowhere near either of those things.

Beth smiled more as she looked at Tara and then held out the two containers in her hand, "I brought dinner," she said seeing the confusion on Tara's face. "Figured since you can't eat at home with me that I could bring the food to you and eat here," she nodded before sitting down in the chair across from Tara. "I mean it's been awhile since we did something spontaneous, like the old days."

Tara couldn't contain her own smile as Beth sat down and she reached out taking one of the containers from Beth's hand, "Now I remember why I married you," she said as she winked at the blonde in front of her.

"And why is that?" Beth asked as she handed Tara a fork before opening her own container and taking a bite of her food.

"Because you take care of me," Tara answered sounding genuine. "And treat me to surprise dates at work."

Beth felt herself blushing slightly, "Nah you're the one who takes care of me and this surprise date is just my way of thinking you," she smiled again as she watched Tara take a bite of her food. She knew she was lucky for having Tara in her life. She was lucky she was married to a woman who was both her best friend and her soul mate. She was married to a woman who was okay with her staying at home and just being a house wife like she had always dreamed of.


End file.
